Kolloquium
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Kolloquium - aka Konversation. Verbaler Austausch von Informationen zwischen zwei oder mehr Teilnehmern. Einige einfache Kurzgeschichten von sich unterhaltenden Charakteren. Fokus auf Athrun & Kira. Deutsche Übersetzung zu "Colloquy".
1. Kira & Shinn - Athrun

"Er hat mir ins Gesicht geschlagen, weißt du."

"Huh?" Kira blickte von den Wellen auf und zur Seite, wo Shinn neben ihm stand, die roten Augen auf den Ozean vor ihnen fixiert.

"Athrun."

Kira blinzelte nur als Antwort. Wovon zur Hölle sprach er? Warum sollte Athrun-

"Nach unserem Kampf. Als alles danach aussah, als sei die _Archangel_ gesunken, und dass ich dich getötet hätte."

Kiras Mund formte ein kleines 'o' und für einen Moment sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Nur das Geräusch der Wellen, die auf das Ufer vor ihnen brachen, resonierte durch die Luft. Shinn stützte seine Arme auf das Geländer vor ihm ab und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein, seine Augen verließen nie den Horizont. Kira war sich nicht so recht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Das Bild von Athrun, wie er jemanden schlug, schien ihm so fremd, aber das hatte auch der Gedanke, dass einer von ihnen Menschen töten würde, vor langer Zeit. Seine amethystfarbenen Augen wanderten umher bis sie schließlich auf dem Strand vor ihnen ruhten.

"Ich verstehe."

Shinn warf ihm einen Blick zu, als ob er entscheiden musste, was er als nächstes sagte.

„Er hat mich gefragt, warum ich es getan habe. Meinte, dass du mich niemals umbringen wolltest, oder überhaupt jemanden. Auch die _Archangel_ nicht, und dass ihr nicht unsere Feinde wärt."

Kira gab ein kleines Nicken. Er konnte nicht gerade verneinen, dass das, was Athrun scheinbar gesagt hatte, nicht falsch war, aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, dass er Shinns Position zu diesem Zeitpunkt in gewisser Weise nicht verstand. Der Junge neben ihm hatte nicht gewusst, was wirklich zu dieser Zeit passierte, und hatte getan, was er für richtig hielt. Und wenn seine Vorgesetzten, die Menschen, denen er vertraute, dass sie das Richtige taten, weil kaum einer wusste, was wirklich hinter den Kulissen geschah, ihm gesagt hatten, dass Kira und die _Archangel_ Feinde waren, dann war es nur logisch, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihm den Befehlen, die ihm erteilt wurden, gehorchte. Er trug es Shinn nicht nach, er war nur traurig, dass es so weit gekommen war.

„Ich hab' ihn gefragt, ob es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, mich tot zu sehen. Darauf hat er mich geschlagen."

Bildete er sich das nur ein oder wirkte Shinn, als würde er gleich lachen? Kira blickte verwundert zu seinem jüngeren Freund.

„Zwei Leute mussten ihn zurückhalten oder er hätte es noch einmal getan. Naja, sie mussten mich auch festhalten, ich war nämlich drauf und dran, zurückzuschlagen."

Tatsächlich, Shinn lachte leise auf, was die Ironie des ganzen nicht ganz zu verstecken vermochte. Ein winziges, schiefes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er die Hand hob und sie an die Wange legte, die Athruns Faust vor so vielen Wochen getroffen hatte. Seine Augen huschten zu Kira, der mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck zurückschaute.

„Rey... ist zwischen uns gegangen und hat mit Athrun gesprochen, hat versucht, ihn zur Vernunft kommen zu lassen, aber Athrun... wollte nicht zuhören. Rey hat mich weggezerrt und Athrun ist einfach davon gestürmt. Ich hab' ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen."

Er machte eine Pause und Kira beobachtete den Anderen vorsichtig. Eine gewisse Bitterkeite war erschienen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wohin – oder auf wen – sie sich richtete. Rot traf violett, und nach einigen langen Sekunden, wandte Shinn den Blick ab und zurück auf den Ozean, während er gleichzeitig seinen Kopf auf seiner Handfläche abstützte.

„Ich hab's kein bisschen verstanden, damals. Wenn der Captain und alle anderen davon redeten, dass du ein Feind bist, dann hätte er sich doch auch freuen sollen, dass ein starker Gegner tot war, oder? Das ist zumindest das, was ich gedacht habe."

Shinn erinnerte sich daran, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre; der Schmerz und die Wut (und die Verzweiflung?) in Athruns Augen, als sie sich gegenüber gestanden hatten. Aber nun verstand er endlich wo diese Gefühle hergekommen waren, jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war. Nachdem alles ans Licht gekommen war und besonders, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie diese beiden miteinander umgingen. Jetzt verstand er, was er beinahe jemandem angetan hatte, den er heute als seinen 'Freund' bezeichnete. Shinn wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was ihnen allen passiert wäre, hätte er es damals geschafft, Kira zu töten.

„Ich verstehe."

Kiras Augen verließen keinen Moment lang den jungen Soldaten neben ihm. Er konnte nicht anders, als ein bisschen über das, was er gerade gehört hatte, zu lächeln, auch wenn dieses Lächeln von Bitterkeit durchzogen war. Er hasste die Tatsache, dass er Athrun solche Sorgen gemacht hatte, aber er hasste es ebenfalls, dass Athrun nicht früher in der Lage gewesen war, klar zu sehen. Er war nicht sauer auf seinen besten Freund, ganz und gar nicht, er... wünschte sich nur, dass sie schon früher nebeneinander hätten kämpfen können. Wenn er und die, die er schätzte, schon kämpfen mussten, dann wollte er neben denen, die liebte, kämpfen. Nicht gegen sie.

„Hey... kann ich dich was fragen?"

Kira schaute zu, wie Shinn sich aufrecht hinstellte und zu ihm drehte, eine Hand auf dem Geländer ruhend. Der Wind wehte durch sein schwarzes Haar, verwuschelte es. Kira legte den Kopf schief.

„Was ist denn?"

Plötzlich erfüllte das Geräusch von lachenden Kindern ihre Ohren und ihre Blicke wanderten über den Strand, auf der Suche nach der Quelle. Nicht allzu weit entfernt sahen sie Lacus und Athrun mit den Kindern des Waisenhauses von einem letzten Spaziergang vor dem Abendessen und letztlich Bett zurückkehren. Sie waren ganz aufgeregt gewesen, ihren 'Athrun-onī-chan' wiederzusehen und hatten sich direkt auf ihn geworfen und nach draußen zum Spielen gezerrt. Der arme Athrun hatte keine Chance gehabt. Kira musste ob der Erinnerung lächeln.

„Warum-"

Shinn hatte gerade begonnen, zu sprechen, als sie plötzlich Rufe vom Strand her hörten. Eines der Kinder war anscheinend auf Athruns Rücken gesprungen und klammerte sich nun an ihm fest, wodurch der Mann in dem Versuch, seine Balance zu halten, schwankte. Die Kinder schienen jedoch andere Pläne zu haben und mehr von ihnen begonnen, ihn förmlich zu belagern. Kira konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, als sein Freund letztlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und in den Sand fiel, während die Kinder auf ihm umherkletterten. Er sah, wie Lacus sich neben dem Körperknäuel hinkiete, um anscheinend ihren ehemaligen Verlobten vor dem Ansturm zu retten, aber es hatte keinen Nutzen. Vorrübergehend ihre Unterhaltung vergessend, beobachteten sowohl Shinn als auch Kira das Spektakel. Der Haufen Menschen auf dem Sand begann, zu wackeln und sich zu rühren, und einen Moment später tauchte Athrun auf, der den Bösewicht, der dieses 'Raubzug' gestartet hatte, in seinen Händen hoch in die Luft hielt. Sie konnten ihn lachen hören, auch, als die anderen Kinder versuchten, für ihren 'gefallenen' Kameraden Rache zu nehmen. Kira konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Shinn den Kopf schüttelte.

„Vergiss es. Lass uns das irgendwann anders fortführen."

Kira fragte sich, worum es wohl ging, entschied aber, seinem jungen Freund den Gefallen zu tun, als Shinn sich scheinbar selbst zunickte, die roten Augen stets auf die Szene am Strand vor ihnen gerichtet. Lacus scheuchte nun die Kinder von Athrun weg, wobei sie sie beide an einen Schäfer mit seinen Schafen erinnerte, bevor sie ihrem 'gefallenen' Freund die Hand reichte, um ihm hochzuhelfen. Kira drehte sich zu Shinn und nickte, während er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren legte.

„Sicher."

Sie teilten ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie sich vom Geländer entfernten und das Gebäude betraten, um ihre heimkehrenden Freunde zu begrüßen.


	2. Athrun & Murrue - Kira

Athrun saß in der Cafeteria der _Archangel_ , verloren in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Sie waren wieder im All, nachdem sie das brennende ORB zurückgelassen hatten, etwas, dass ihn nicht nur um Cagallis Willen schmerzte. Aber er und Kira waren endlich wieder auf der gleichen Seite, und zumindest jetzt gab es keine Kämpfe. Er sollte froh sein, nicht wahr? Aber dennoch, irgendwie konnte Athrun sich nicht freuen; zu viele unnötige Schlachten warteten auf sie, auch wenn sie jetzt gerade von Stille umgeben waren.

„Tōri?"

Er blickte auf, als er das bekannte Geräusch hörte und sah den grünen, mechanischen Vogel durch die Tür in seine Richtung fliegen. Er hob die Hand, sodass er auf ihr landen konnte, was er auch tat. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen verweilten auf dem Vogel und ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Es legte den Kopf in seine Richtung schief und flatterte einmal mit den Flügeln. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Durchgang, als er hörte, dass jemand den Raum betrat.

„Ah? Oh, du bist es. Athrun-kun, stimmt's?"

Murrue Ramius lächelte ihn sanft an als sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sitzplatz machte. Athrun nickte einmal.

„Captain... Ramius?"

„Richtig. Darf ich?"

Athrun nickte erneut und hielt den Ausdruck in seinen Augen neutral, als die ältere Frau sich vor ihn setzte. Sie studierten einander für einen Moment, Murrue mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, das an ihr überraschend natürlich aussah, während Athrun vorsichtig darauf achtete, keinerlei Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihr erwarten sollte; von dem bisschen, das er bisher gesehen und gehört hatte, schien sie eine aufrichtig herzliche Person zu sein, aber man konnte sich nie sicher genug sein.

„Tōri?"

Er sah, wie ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu dem Robotervogel auf seiner Hand wanderten, und plötzlich erschien eine gewisse Menge... Wehmut? in ihrem Blick.

„Der gehört Kira-kun, nicht wahr?"

„Ja..."

Erneut verfielen sie in Stille, in welcher sie beide nur zu _T_ _ō_ _ri_ schauten, der Murrues Blick neugierig erwiderte.

„Ich frage, wo er ihn her hat. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen..."

Ihre Stimme verhallte, während ihre Augen den jungen Mann vor ihr fixierten. Athrun fühlte, wie sich etwas schweres, aber unbekanntes in seiner Brust ausbreitete.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich ihn für ihn gemacht habe...", antwortete er leise.

Er spürte Murrues sanften Blick auf sich und hielt diesem Stand, ohne eine Spur Unsicherheit. Sie lächelte erneut.

„Ist das so? Ja, ich glaube, Kira-kun hat dich schon einmal erwähnt. Ihr kennt euch schon seit ihr klein wart, richtig?"

„Ja..."

Athrun fragte sich kurz, ob er weiter sprechen sollte. Die Frau vor ihm wirkte nicht weniger freundlich als zuvor, und sie schien sich aufrichtig für ihn und seine Verbindung zu Kira zu interessieren. Er war noch nicht lange auf diesem Schiff, aber er konnte schon spüren, wie er ihr vertrauen _wollte_. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, woher dieses Verlangen stammte, aber er konnte nicht anders, als denken, dass das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht so sehr wie jenes aussah, welches seine Mutter ihm früher gegeben hatte, früher, als noch alles gut gewesen war. Sich etwas gerader hinsetzend nickte Athrun erneut und spürte Entschlossenheit durch sich hindurch fließen.

„Ja, wir haben uns getroffen, als wir vier oder so waren, auf dem Mond. Wir sind auf die gleiche Vorschule gegangen. Wir waren beide irgendwie Einzelgänger, aber wir... irgendwie hat es bei uns einfach Klick gemacht und wir waren schnell die besten Freunde. Nahezu unzertrennlich. Ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit in seinem Haus verbracht, als in unserem eigenen."

Athrun konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht formte, als die Erinnerung in seinen Verstand strömten. Er senkte die Hand und _T_ _ō_ _ri_ sprang von seiner Handfläche auf den Tisch. Er verschränkte die Finger und erlaubte sich, einen Moment bei den Bildern des Glücks einer längst vergangen Zeit zu verweilen. Murrue beobachtete ihn still, darauf wartend, dass er fortfuhr. Sie konnte es beinahe selbst spüren, auch wenn sie etwas Reue im Gesicht den jungen Mannes erspähte.

„Wir wurden getrennt, als wir 13 waren. Mein... Vater war besorgt, und da das Forschungsprojekt meiner Mutter beendet war, wollte er, dass wir nach PLANT gehen. Und das sind wir dann auch... Ich habe ihm _T_ _ō_ _ri_ am Tag unserer Abreise gegeben." Etwas verschnürte ihm den Hals, aber er ignorierte es und fuhr fort, „Ich dachte eigentlich, oder habe mir eingeredet, dass Kira und seine Familie auch zu PLANT kommen würden. Dass das nur ein vorrübergehender Abschied war. Aber die Jahre sind vergangen und ich dachte, dass er mich vergessen hätte... Ich war wirklich überrascht, als ich ihn wiedergesehen habe, und als ich dann hörte, dass er _T_ _ō_ _ri_ noch immer hat..."

Der junge Mann verkrampfte seine Hände und sog tief die Luft ein, als ob er sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Ein Ansturm von Emotionen drohte, ihn zu übermannen, alle verursacht von einer einzigen Person, die ihm fast die _Welt_ bedeutete. Neue Erinnerungen, _frische_ Erinnerungen blitzten nun vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und erneut fühlte sich alles einfach _surreal_ an. Er wurde aus seiner Starre gerissen, als Murrue zu sprechen begann.

„Das hört sich wie eine wunderbare Freundschaft an. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie schwer es euch beiden gefallen sein muss, gegeneinder zu kämpfen... Es tut mir Leid. Wir waren es, die Kira überhaupt zum Kämpfen gezwungen habe. Auch, wenn wir verzweifelt waren, das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, einen Zivilisten das tun zu lassen, was wir ihn tun ließen, vor allem, da er noch so jung ist..." Sie blickte zu Seite, als ob sie sich für sich selbst schämte. Wahrscheinlich tat sie es.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Sekunden vergingen, in welchen Athrun sie lediglich beobachtete. Er nahm ihre Körperhaltung war, die vor Schuldgefühlen geradezu glühte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte Athrun ihr für alles die Schuld geben- dafür, dass Kira kämpfen musste, dass Kira Nicol getötet hatte, dass er selbst diesen anderen Jungen -Tolle, oder?- hatte töten müssen, dass... aber er fand heraus, dass er das nicht konnte. Sein neuer Captain vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl, das er nicht mehr gespürt hatte, seit er das letzte Mal seine verstorbene Mutter gesehen hatte. Wärme und Verständnis umgaben sie, und Athrun wusste, dass ihre Worte aufrichtig waren. Letztlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, es macht keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Alles, was wir jetzt tun können, ist, den krieg so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, sodass dieser Wahnsinn endlich vorbei ist und sowohl Naturals als auch Koordinatoren in Frieden leben könnten."

Sie blickte erneut zu ihm auf er erwiderte ihren Blick. Er konnte nur raten, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging, aber er hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie weniger Entschlossenheit als Wärme besaß; wenn es so wäre, wäre die _Archangel_ schon vor langer, langer Zeit gesunken. Sekunden vergingen bis sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, welches Athrun nur zurückgeben konnte.

„Da hast du vermutlich Recht."

Sie stand wieder auf und bot ihm ihre Hand an. Ohne zu Zögern stellte Athrun sich ebenfalls auf die Füße und nahm das Angebot an. Nachdem sie ihre Hände einmal geschüttelt hatten, ließen sie sich wieder los.

„Lass uns beide unser Bestes geben, hm?"

Er nickte in Zustimmung und wie auf ein Stichwort flog _T_ _ō_ _ri_ hoch in die Luft, um sich auf seine Schulter zu setzen. Liebevoll blickte er ihn an, so viele Erinnerungen verbanden ihn mit diesem kleinen, mechanischen Vogel. Sein Meisterwerk.

„Athrun? Bist du hier?"

Sowohl Murrue als auch der Gefragte wandten ihre Blicke zu Tür, durch welche Kira einen kurzen Moment später aus dem Flur kam. Er sah, wie die beiden dort standen und lefte den Kopf fragend schief.

„Störe ich?"

„Nein, ist schon gut", schüttelte Athrun den Kopf und blickte neugierig zu seinem alten Freund, „Brauchst du mich für irgendwas?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich hab' mir mal die _Justice_ angeschaut und da ist irgendwas am Antrieb anders, sodass sie agiler ist als die _Freedom_. Ich hab' mich gefragt, ob du weißt, warum das so ist und ob es möglich wäre, die gleichen Anpassungen an der _Freedom_ zu machen?"

Kira blickte seinen alten Freund verwirrt an, als der in... Frustration? aufseufzte.

„Kira, sag' mir nicht, dass du immer noch nichts von _Mikroeinheiten_ verstehst?"

Der Braunhaarige blinzelte überrascht.

„Ähm, was hat das denn damit-"

„Es ist das gleiche Prinzip! Okay, okay, ich erklär's dir..."

Kira schien unter dem schimpfenden Ton seines Freundes zu schrumpfen und konnte nicht anders, als verlegen zu grinsen. Athrun kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, befor er erneut seufzte und sich zu seinem braunhaarigen Freund begab. Der Ältere griff den Arm des Anderen und begann, ihn fort zu zerren, aber nicht, ohne vorher einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf zu kriegen.

„Wirklich, nach allem, was passiert ist, dachte ich, dass du es zumindest _ein bisschen_ begriffen hättest. Das, von dem du sprichst, folgt den selben Regeln, die es _T_ _ō_ _ri_ erlauben, zu fliegen, und in gewisserweise zu _bewegen_ , wenn auch auf einer kleineren Skala."

„Haha, naja..."

„'Haha' mich nicht!"

Murrue konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen, nachdem die beiden Jungs sie verlassen hatten und ihre Stimmen sich immer weiter entfernten, während sie zum Hangar gingen. Wenn das, was Athrun ihr erzählt hatte, wahr war (und das glaubte sie), dann musste es ein sehr starkes Band zwischen diesen beiden jungen Männern geben. Sie hatte Kira in den vergangen Monaten noch nie so erlebt, dabei war es doch so schön anzusehen... Auch wenn es sie noch mehr Reue verspüren ließ. Allerdings war sie auch froh, dass sie immer noch ein wenig locker lassen konnten, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Lächelnd verließ auch sie die Cafeteria, um zu der Brücke und ihren Pflichten zurückzukehren.


End file.
